


;)

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nothing explicit, Texting, drabble with dialogue, pearl and amethyst friendship, pearl gets propositioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: Sheena: roommate’s gone-  do u want to come over ;)Seen at 5:46 PMPearl reads the message three times before conferring with Amethyst.





	;)

**Author's Note:**

> -Sex mentioned as a general concept but nothing explicit.

The new rudimentary communications device is buzzing. Pearl picks it up, swipes through her screen saver, enters the passcode, and clicks on the messenger icon to read the message. She could simply read the message on her screen as soon as she picked up the phone but she prefers to do it properly so as to be sure that there are no little numbers in red circles above the application icon.

Sheena: roommate’s gone- do u want to come over ;)  
_Seen at 5:46 PM_

Pearl reads the message three times before conferring with Amethyst.

“It means she wants you to come over to her place, duh,” says Amethyst, who is wedged into a partially filled bean bag next to a precariously stacked pile of assorted tires, garden pots, and old newspapers in her room. She is less focused on Pearl and more focused on beating a boss in Mini-Golfquest, which she's playing on a handheld GameDude device.

“Yes, that’s what I thought but what does the semi-colon next to the right parenthesis mean? Did she just press those keys by accident or is that another code? I’ve seen Steven do that before in his texts.”

Amethyst looks up from the GameDude device and peeks over at the screen Pearl has open. Her eyes go wide.

“Oooohhh, that! Yeah she totally wants to have sex with you.”

“What?!” Pearl squawks, nearly dropping her phone. 

“Or at least a hot make out sesh- You down for that?” Amethyst waggles her eyebrows at Pearl with a teasing grin.

“No! I mean yes! I mean!” Pearl huffs, face blue, “How can human colloquialisms be so subtle that two punctuation marks change the meaning from ‘Come visit my home’ to ‘Let’s have sex’! Oh stars I’ve seen Steven use that code before! Is Steven having sex now?!” Her voice is shriller by the second.

“Woah woah woah! No! Pearl! Chill! Steven’s not having sex! It’s an emoticon!”

“What?”

“It’s meant to be a face! Look, the bottom of the semi-thingy is a closed eye and the top is the open eye and the half circle-“

“Parenthesis.”

“Para- _whatever_ \- is the smile.”

“But where is the nose?”

“It’s like a cartoon, it doesn’t have to have a nose.”

“I still don’t see it.”

“Turn your phone on its side.”

“Oh! I see it now! How clever!“

“Ugh, you’re such a square.”

“And the winking face means…”

“I dunno you just use it when you’re being mischievous or joking- whatever you use a normally wink for. Winking doesn’t have to be for sex. It can mean other stuff. In this case she’s using coming over to her apartment as a cover like,” here Amethyst uses air quotes, “ ‘Let’s hang out at my place’ but the winking face means she’s got other 'stuff' in mind.”

Pearl’s cheeks are almost entirely flushed at the thought and she's silent for a few seconds. Amethyst looks back at her with a concerned expression.

“You cool with that, P? You can always tell her 'no'- she's pretty cool I'm sure she'd understand. If she's not cool, I can always beat her up for you." The sound of Amethyst's fist hitting her palm takes Pearl out of her daze.

“Oh no, don't do that Amethyst- it’s just…If I reply with a winking face as well will she know I’m agreeing?”


End file.
